


Action/Reaction

by scgirl_317



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scgirl_317/pseuds/scgirl_317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During 2.6 “Home pt 1.” Kissing Kara wasn’t a conscious decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action/Reaction

Lee could barely contain his relief when he heard Kara’s voice over the speakers. Once again, she had beaten the odds to come flying back at the last minute and in the last vessel expected. Though he suspected that Starbuck returning in a Cylon vessel should _become_ the expected. Roslin told her to dock, and Lee was the first out the door and on his way to the hangar.

His excitement was complete when he finally laid eyes on her. Until then, he had been unable to fully believe she was alright. Her hair was longer and she had a few new scars, but she was alive and whole.

The hug was a mutual action, each reaching for the other once they were within arms’ reach. No matter how much they might aggravate and annoy each other, they each knew that they would rather have to put up with each other than be apart. They could each sense the other’s relief in the embrace.

The kiss surprised Lee as much as it did Kara. There was no conscious thought involved, only pure emotion and instinct. It was soft and brief, and it was pure reaction, like when you’re a child at the doctor and he tests your reflexes by hitting the soft spot on your knee. It was natural, and Lee had to admit, it felt nice. But that didn’t lessen the shock.

Lee’s eyes widened slightly, and he braced for Kara to punch him. Instead, a small smile came to her lips.

“Well, it’s good to see you too, Captain,” she said softly, before turning towards the others who had followed Lee.

He was about to follow her when a movement from the Cylon vessel caught his eye. It was another Cylon copy of Boomer. Visions of Boomer shooting his father clouded his vision, and he had pulled his gun before anyone could react.


End file.
